


Werifesteria

by floralshoppe



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralshoppe/pseuds/floralshoppe
Summary: What if you could live forever?





	1. Prologue

Yoo Youngjae hadn’t done a lot of things.

 

He hadn’t played in the snow until his hands went numb during the winter, nor play outside til he caught a cold in the spring rain, nor sat out and had a picnic in the grass during the summer. Youngjae hadn’t bruised his elbows and knees from playing roughly with friends, and he hadn’t torn his slacks and stained his dress shirt from going places where he didn’t belong.

 

Instead, he watched quietly from his balcony, pretending to read as he stared at the children his age through the glass, laughing and fooling about in the streets without a single care. For hours a day he would sit there, thinking about what it was like; to play in the dirt and be mischievous without worrying about the consequences. One place in particular always captured Youngjae’s mind the most. Just beyond the road was the woods, big and daring and the thing his thoughts always trailed to in the end. Every once in awhile, when Youngjae was desperate to see beyond the same dull scenery he’d seen for years on end, he would drag a stool out onto the balcony and stand on it, and if he squinted hard enough he could make out a clearing, untouched and begging Youngjae to explore it.

 

Despite Youngjae’s people owning the entirety of the woods and a few acres surrounding, not a single foot had stepped on the land in decades. It seemed as if he was the only person who ever seemed to spare the woods a second thought.

 

 _I wonder if they’re as lonely as I am,_ Youngjae would think, watching the branches sway silently in the breeze. They looked lonely to him, at least.

 

But he was tired of just wondering and thinking and never actually _knowing_. He’d spent fifteen years wondering, thinking, plotting.

 

The next morning, on the first day of his sixteenth year, Youngjae was ready to start knowing.

 

* * *

* * *

 

  


_Nothing seems interesting when it belongs to you,_

_only when it doesn’t._

_-Tuck Everlasting_


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any spelling/grammar/nonsensical errors i only got a chance to edit this once ~

**16**

 

 

 

It wasn't like Youngjae wasn't used to waking up late, it was just that he never had a reason to.

In his head, this day had been smooth―he would dress quickly and quietly, pack a lunch, and strut through the front door like a knife in butter.

Instead, he'd found himself shaking with excitement(or nerves; he couldn't tell), to the point where he could barely buckle his pants, missing the loops multiple times. After that he’d pulled on his "nice jacket"―the woolen one with the fur hood he’d gotten as a gift last Christmas―and tiptoed downstairs with his emptied booksack, planning to store every slightly interesting thing he saw inside it.

After packing the sandwiches he had made the night before, he finally stood at the door. Every move he made caused him to flinch, the cold of the doorknob bringing on a full body shudder. The barely audible squeaks and groans sounded like alarms and bombs, and he felt like his heart might burst as he shut the door behind him and took off running, the world blurring around him as he ran for what felt like hours until his legs felt like jelly. Only then did Youngjae allow himself to collapse under a tree, grinning through the harsh gasps of cold air that burned at his throat.

For the first time in forever, he felt _free._ He yanked off his gloves, digging his hands in the snow and reveling in the feeling of the bitter cold numbing his fingertips, wondering how children could hold onto the snow long enough to throw it without freezing. As his breathing evened out, he took the time look around.

From up close, he could hear birds in the branches of the tree he was sitting under chirping from their nests. He pretended they were all greeting him, the sound of his breathing and their whistling making a tuneless melody. Putting his gloves back on, he ran his hands through the snow, looking for a stone. Picking the sharpest one he could find, he turned to face the tree and carved two giant 'Y's.

 _"For Yoo Youngjae."_ he thought. _"Because this tree belongs to me only."_

He thought about sitting back down, but through the branches he could just make out the sun slowly working it's way towards the center of the sky. He'd been sitting for too long. Time felt like it was slipping away, and if he sat any longer he'd miss everything.

He continued his journey, cooing and sighing at the sight of bunnies and squirrels and the occasional deer. He found himself filling his bag with trivial things like pine leaves and shed feathers; it didn't matter to him how stupid it seemed. The idea of being in the one place he wanted to be for years left him exhilarated and he didn't want to forget anything he'd seen.

Some time in between wandering around he'd heard a faint trickling sound, and excitedly followed after. It was then and there that he had came upon three very important things: a giant meadow, stretching as far as his eyes could see; a wide tree with leaves that should have fallen by then, with it being so late into the winter, but were instead as green and lively as ever; and the tanned young boy sleeping under it.

 

⁑

The first thing Youngjae's mind told him to do was run.

Run as fast as he could and not stop until he was in his room and being scolded for hours. He _wanted_ to be scolded, he wanted his ma to spank his hands until they were burning red, and then sit in his room in the dark and replay the world around him from the safety of his own home. Then he would have supper while everyone stared at him in disappointment. Anything was better than being surrounded by what seemed like miles of land he knew nothing about.

For the first time―and Youngjae seemed to be having a lot of first times today―he wanted to go _home_.

But he couldn't just leave, could he? Those trees and this meadow had been waiting for him for his entire life. He'd spent years wondering what it looked like, what it sounded like, what it felt like, and now he was going to leave because of a stupid boy?

Youngjae glowered to himself. He had made it too far to give up now. Standing straight and tall, he marched his way across the empty field.

"That must be where the trickling sound was coming from," Youngjae mumbled in soliloquy, now close enough to notice the spring hidden behind the giant tree trunk.

He was also close enough to more clearly take in the boy’s features. He was noticeably tanned, with a strong but skinny figure. His slacks were a dulling black, and his shirt was small and white and clung tightly to his chest. On his head he wore a big waning hat, covering his face.

Youngjae sat down as carefully as he could, his heart beating nervously. Even the birds seemed to have quieted down, leaving nothing but him and the boy and the stream. What was he supposed to do now? It didn't feel right to wake him, but he didn't want to stare at him either.

Though, as the boy's head slowly lifted and met Youngjae dead in the eyes, it didn't seem like he had much of a choice.

"Are you just gonna sit there and stare?" the boy asked in a smooth country accent.

Youngjae felt his heart skip a beat, sputter, and then speed up all within a few seconds.

"This―Th-This is my property!" he squeaked, his voice coming out more scared than he'd intended.

Noticing the other's fear, the boy's face softened, and he quickly took off his hat. "Well, why didn't you say so? My apologies, my name's Daehyun. Daehyun Jung. I wasn't trying to steal nothing, swear." He reached his hand out in offering, and Youngjae shook it, too dazed to do refuse.

"I'm Youngjae. How come I've never seen you around here?"

Daehyun grinned so beautifully that Youngjae was grateful for the wind for having already previously reddened his cheeks.

"I'm not from here, I'm just visiting some relatives."

"By yourself?"

"Of course! How old do you think I am, seventeen?"

"Yes." Youngjae replied, nonplussed.

Like a light bulb had clicked on his head, Daehyun had let out a soft 'oh'.

"Well, in a way, I guess I am."

Youngjae could only stare at him. "You're weird."

The elder smiled in return. "I hear that a lot."

 _I'm not surprised,_ Youngjae thought, reaching into his booksack for his now flattened sandwich. Even if he thought the older boy was stupid and weird and practically a criminal, he still had manners. _Southern Hospitality_ , his ma had called it. "Do you want some of my sandwich?" he asked, trying not to sound as reluctant as he felt.

The wide Daehyun Jung flashed him left him awestruck. "I think I like you, Youngjae."

 

⁑

 

As it turned out, Daehyun really liked food.

Like, _really_ liked food. To the point where Youngjae couldn't help but hand over his half of the sandwich too, just to see the way his face would light up and his eyes would sparkle. Even as he stuffed his face, crumbs sticking to the side of his mouth and falling all over his clothes, he was still the most handsome person Youngjae had ever seen.

A handsome idiot, he decided.

He watched as the boy nudged at a rock from by the stream, a fountain of water shooting up from under it. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, he took three big gulps, and then wiped his on the mouth back of his hand, putting the rock back in place.

Youngjae looked between Daehyun and the rock, and then back at Daehyun, scoffing.

"You could've offered me some." he grumbled, reaching towards the hidden fountain, gasping when Daehyun had slapped his hand away.

"You can't drink that!' he wailed, his face stricken with panic.

Youngjae gaped at him. "But you drank some just now! And this is my property anyway!"

"Trust me Younjae, you don't want a lick of this water."

"I've known you for all of two minutes, and you broke into my property. Why would I trust you? I oughta go get the sheriff on you for trespassing."

Daehyun grabbed at Youngjae's shoulders, nearly knocking him over. "No no, please don't! I swear I wasn't trying to pull anything! Please don't get the deputy on me!"

"Daehyun?" a low voice called from seemingly nowhere. Both Daehyun and Youngjae's head turned towards the figure making its way towards them, and Daehyun cried out in relief.

"Hyung? Hyung, thank God you're here!" Daehyun stood, dusting his self off before grabbing Youngjae by the hand and pulling him away from the stream and straight past the man. "Hyung, wait for me, I'll only be a second." he yelled without looking back.

Too confused to ask any questions, Youngjae let Daehyun pull him all the way back the border before finally asking, "What are you doing?"

"You need to go home now, it's really late. The sun's already on its way down the sky, and your people are probably starting to get worried about you."

They'd slowed to almost a stroll by now, the estate where Youngjae lived in full view.

"But when am I gonna see you again?"

The question seemed to catch the older off guard, but he answered nonetheless. "Whenever you want to, whenever you can. Where there's a will, there's a way." He smiled a wide, toothy grin before running back the way he came.

Youngjae watched until he disappeared completely before making his way back himself, not looking back until he had safely made it inside.

He rushed up the stairs, pausing only to look at the grandfather clock in the foyer.

Only half past three.

Continuing to his room, he locked the door behind him and rushed to the balcony, dragging his stool all the way to the edge and then piling a couple of books on top, before finally climbing on top of them and squinting his eyes as hard as he could, eyes falling instantaneously on the speck that he now recognized as the meadow.

 _Where there's a will, there's a way._ Youngjae repeated to himself.


	3. Chapter Two

**17**

 

Running the same way he did those 300 some-odd days ago hit Youngjae like a train. He found himself falling into the snow gleefully, uncaring of the chill that seeped through his coat. The birds chirped happily, as if recognizing him from before and welcoming him home.

Memories of last year, of his mom questioning his rosey cheeks and glittering eyes, and getting scolded for giggling during prayer when he remember the way Daehyun had scarfed down his sandwich, and falling asleep at his windowsill for weeks after the event; the memories flooded his mind like the cold flooded his body.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts, he almost didn’t hear the shuffling of hooves making their way towards him.

Almost.

“You there! Are you aware that this is private property?” a gruff voice called from atop what he could only assume was a horse.

Glinting through the harsh light of the sun, Youngjae glared at the man―or his silhouette, at least―agitatedly.

“Of course I know my own property!” he snapped back. How many more times was he going to have this conversation?

The man seemed to consider his words, before jumping off the horse and making his way out of the sunlight. Up close, Youngjae could see that he wore a worn down pair of overalls, with an even more worn down plaid button-up underneath. Something about him sparked Youngjae's memory, though he couldn’t tell what it was.

“My bad, truly. There’s been a bunch of bandits running around here lately defiling everything.” The man explained with a scowl. “Me and my brothers have been trying to help out, is all. I swear I didn’t mean to cause any trouble.”

“I don’t remember my pa ever hiring you or your brothers.” Youngjae grumbled. For all the time he spent stuck inside, any kind of news sneaking past him was unheard of.

“He didn’t―doesn’t need to. When you live like we do, you do things just for the sake of doing them. My name’s Himchan by the way.” Himchan reached out his hand.

“Youngjae Yoo.” Youngjae replied, allowing himself to be pulled up. “Where are the rest of your brothers? And what do you mean like you and your brothers? Y’all better not be plotting anything.”

“Why is it always the suspicious ones that I have to deal with?” Himchan sighed instead of an answer.

 

⁑

 

In the Jung residence, Himchan and who had now been introduced as the youngest brother, Junhong, had sat across the table from an antsy Youngjae.

It hadn’t occurred to him until he entered the house and saw the family photo, with a certain tanned boy and six other people he didn’t recognize, that Himchan was the ‘hyung’ Daehyun had been calling out to that forever ago. Himchan must not have recognized him though, from the way he had thought he was a trespasser just an hour earlier.

They’d offered some soup and tea now that they knew he wasn’t some kind of vandal, and both offerings now sat in front of him, somehow still steaming hot despite his having never touched it. It was as if they were eternal. _Everything_ about the Jung brothers seemed eternal, from the unnatural glow of their faces, pure and unblemished(which was unheard of at the time, unless you’d been from a higher class family like Youngjae had, and judging from the way they dressed and their run down house they definitely weren’t the richest), or their unbruised skin and hands free of calluses. For people who claimed to do so much, they looked as if they’d never worked a day in their life.

He heaved a sigh, glancing for the door again, and then glancing between the two brothers who stared at him with only a slight disinterest. Apparently, it wasn’t safe for him to go the way he told them he was heading, and that there were bandits nearby, and that he would just have to wait until the others arrived so they could escort him back safely.

He tsked at that; _As if I haven’t already safely traveled this way before. As if this isn’t my own property._ The nerve.

He’d relented reluctantly, allowing Himchan to ride him back to the house at the very edge of the woods and almost into a completely different woods.

“You know,” Youngjae started, twiddling his thumbs in a one player game of thumb war, “My pa’s supposed to teach me how to shoot a rifle today. It's my 17th birthday, so I need to start learning how to protect myself from strangers.” _Like you,_ he added in his head. “I should probably be getting home real soon after this if I don't wanna miss anything important.”

Both just nodded, and the silenced pulled back over them as quick as it had left.

Youngjae shifted uncomfortably. He wished he had more options than being trapped between two disturbingly quiet brothers or a group of criminals who might not even exist.

At the sound of the door opening, a collective sigh went across the room. Youngjae stood, trying and failing to bite down a grin when he spotted Daehyun’s sweaty face in the doorway. Daehyun’s eyes frantically searched the room, and as his eyes landed on Youngjae his face lit up in a similar way.

“You came back.” he breathed, taking a step forward and then stopping, eyes focusing on something behind him.

Youngjae looked behind himself as well and noticed the disapproving glare on Himchan’s face, and the way the youngest had shied back.

Footsteps came from behind Daehyun, and Youngjae’s head swiveled to the right as two more people entered, one tall, blank-faced and brooding and the other short and blank-faced and brooding.

There was a moment where the tension and the awkwardness and adrenaline all mixed together in the room like a fat elephant in the room slowly making its appearance, and everyone stared at each other in varying ranges of confusion and discontentment, before the tall and blank-faced one finally spoke.

“Would someone like to tell me what’s going on?”

 

⁑

 

Youngjae sat quietly while Daehyun explained what happened, twiddling his fingers nervously. He felt like when he was in school and got called up to the front office, and all the staff would stare at him with unreadable expressions while asking questions about friends and school work. His stomach kept making uneasy turns and spins, and he was starting to regret not eating when he was given the chance.

It was only when he noticed that it got peculiarly quiet did he look up, and realized that all eyes were on him. Youngjae blushed beet red.

“Could you repeat the question?” he asked shyly, resisting the urge to flinch when Himchan rolled his eyes.

“I said that you two can go. Be back before the sun is set, and don’t travel outside of these parts of the woods.” Himchan turned his stare to Daehyun, face somehow becoming more stern than it already was before. “I mean it.”

Daehyun nodded, grabbing Youngjae by the wrist and pulling him out of the house before he could embarrass himself further. He brought him around and to the back of the house, where they both sat awkwardly tensed up on the porch steps.

“That could’ve gone better.” Youngjae said, finally taking his time to look over the other. His visuals looked like he hadn’t aged a day―even his hair seemed to be around the same exact length as it was before. It looked as if to him it had been only yesterday, and the only thing that had changed was that he now sported a fishing hat hanging behind his neck and he’d traded his black slacks for blue jeans with frays at the end. _If I’d ruined my jeans like that, Ma would never let me hear the end of it._ “Do you need some better clothes? ‘Cuz I have a lot of hand-me-downs I can let you borrow.”

His face pinched into a frown when the older laughed, muttering something about ‘rich folks’ and how they were always assuming something. “I’m perfectly fine.” Daehyun answered, an amused grin taking over his face. “Thank you for the offer, Youngjae. However, I’d gladly accept another sandwich of yours if you have one packed.” He then reached into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled bag full of peanuts. “I have some snacks saved from this morning. I’ll trade you a bag of nuts for a sandwich?”

Youngjae rolled his eyes, reaching in his bag for the slightly smashed sandwiches, handing one to the boy beside him and keeping the other for himself. “You don’t have to trade me anything. I was going to give you it anyway.” He sat the bag of nuts in between the both of them, and then finally unwrapped his own sandwich.

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“I asked first.”

“I’m your guest.”

“I’m your host.”

Youngjae glared at the boy’s innocent smile and huffed. “It’s not nice to not bring a present for someone, especially if you haven’t seen them in a while.”

Daehyun stared at him as if he’d said the most odd thing ever, before giving way to a small smile. “Well, aren’t you just the perfect southern gentleman?”

Youngjae shoved him in the shoulder, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks. “At least I had enough manners to actually offer you a meal! All you got me was this bag of crushed up peanuts!” His glare faltered watching the other break out into loud laughter. He continued still, now more teasing than anything. “I’m serious! Hasn’t anyone ever taught you even a lick of manners? You weren’t even around to see your own guest arrive.”

“I’ll have you know I was out patrolling to keep said guess alive.” Daehyun counter-argued, smirking as he watched the latter try to work up a good response.

Finally, Youngjae crossed his arms and tilted his nose up haughtily. “I can protect myself, all by myself. I’ll have you know my pa’s gonna teach me how to shoot a rifle today. A real rifle too, not one of the fake ones.”

Daehyun remained unperturbed. “I can do that too, you know?” His smirk broadened. “I can shoot shotguns too. Rifles, shotguns, handguns, bow and arrow-”

“Shut up.” Youngjae grumbled, a pout starting to form on his lips.

“You're real cute when you're angry.” Youngjae choked on his sandwich, his eyes watering and his face turning bright red, whether from embarrassment or asphyxiation he'd never know.

The perpetrator at least had the audacity to pat his back, though he was snorting trying to hold back laughter.

“You get flustered real easily too. Have you always been this cute? ‘Cuz I don't remember you being this cute last time.”

Youngjae took a deep gasp of breath, attempting to collect himself for just long enough so that he could knock the other off his feet for once. For the moment though, all he could manage was a grimace while he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

“Why did I bother coming to see you again?”

“Free will.” Daehyun stuffed the last bit of sandwich into his mouth, shoving the plastic wrap into his pocket.

“Where there's a will there's a way, huh?” Youngjae quoted, looking out towards the fields that surrounded the backyard. If he looked close enough, he could make out the fluttering white bodies of hundreds of moths. It was odd, to see so many this deep into the winter, and he had a horrible feeling they'd all be dead within the next few days.

“They’re winter moths.” Daehyun spoke, his gaze following Youngjae’s. “They hatch in the spring―they’re adults during the winter. They’re safe, if that’s what you’re wondering."

“I thought they were immortal.” Youngjae said, only half-joking.

“Nah, there’s not enough room in this town for more immortality.”

Youngjae’s brow furrowed, fixing his mouth to ask ‘More?’, but being met with a shake of the head.

“In an impossible turn of events, not everything has to die.” Daehyun’s riddle confused him even more.

“Everything always dies, though. It’s inevitable.”

Daehyun smiled at him in the way that parents do at children when they ask, ‘How are babies made?’, and he had half the mind to argue when Daehyun spoke up again.

“That’s what impossible means.” He stood, running into the fields and making all the moths fly like dandelion seeds in the spring.

Youngjae froze, before following after him, nearly tripping on his own feet in an attempt to catch up. “Hold on! You didn't tell me what the immortal thing was!”


	4. Chapter Three

**17.5  
** **Mid-August**

 

The air around the table was stagnant, or more stagnant than usual at least. As an only child, and with his parents being a good 30 years older than him, Youngjae was used to the extreme silent of the dinner table. This was thicker however; the kind of silent that only spoke of bad things that he was still not yet of age to speak on.

_Five months._ He took a slow bite of his bread roll. _Five months, and then I’m eighteen._ He knew that realistically, before he’d even settle his place in Grown Folks Business, he had college, somewhere probably far away and out of state, and only when he got back would he be considered grown and be able to guard the estate like his dad. He was also aware somewhere in the back of his mind that guard would be extremely boring and tedious, and he’d most likely spend hours patrolling the same area back and forth and only occasionally going out and exploring. He liked to push those thoughts far into the back of his mind.

He focused back into reality as his father cleared his throat, signaling that he was about to say something important.

“Youngjae,” the man started, his voice as gruff as always, “tonight, me and another few guards are going patrol in the woods. Apparently there’s a bunch of looters going around on that side of the property. I want you to stay in your room and keep the lights off. This’ll all be over before tomorrow anyway.”

Youngjae nodded casuallyーit wasn’t the first time he’d been put on lockdown, and he doubted it would be the last. He found himself instead more troubled by the raiders. Were they the same raiders from January? How long had they been there? If they were still causing trouble all these months later, how were the Jung brothers faring over? How was _Daehyun_ faring over?

The thoughts pulled a frown to his lips before he could stop it, and he felt his mother’s concerned gaze on him. He forced a smile to his face. “How’s your gardening going Mama?”

She smiled back to him, just as fake. “I planted plenty of beets and collards, and I brought the flowers inside to protect them from the frost. Would you like to come see them?” Youngjae looked to his dad, who gave a grimace of a smile and waved dismissively towards them.

Quickly, Youngjae piled his dishes and sat them in the sink before coming to his mother’s side where she waited for him in the doorway.

Mrs. Yoo spent was not one to beat around the bush, and as soon as they were far enough out of hearing she spoke. “What is it that you found in the woods that has you so troubled?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Youngjae shot back instantly, his steps coming to a pause. Mrs. Yoo remained as calm as ever, although a flicker of amusement played across her lips.

“You are a truly horrible liar. Anytime someone mentions those woods, you start smiling like there's no tomorrow. You talk about them rigorously. You sound less like someone talking about the unknown and more like a traveler talking about his favorite expedition. You were looking, and you found your Holy Grail. All I asked is what it was.”

Youngjae swallowed thickly, and then grasped his mother’s aging hands in his. “I really don't know what you're talking about Mama.” He gave her a soft smile that felt like a grimace under his strain.

She stared deeply into Youngjae’s eyes, her own warm and searching. “You know it's rude to fool with the elderly, right?” She squeezed his palms, before detaching herself from him and making her retreat. “Goodnight, baby. Don't let the bed bugs bite.”

 

⁑

 

Youngjae sat gazing out the window of his room, his nose pressed flat against the cold pane. These days, he could pinpoint exactly where the stream was, as well as where the Yoo’s part of the woods broke off into the fields, and he swore that the tall tree not more than half a mile in was his tree. If he lit a candle, he'd probably be able to make out whether the shadowy figures swaying in between trees were raiders, or Pa and his guard, or just a woodland creature on its way home. Whichever it was, Youngjae’s eyes followed them with sincerity, feeling dull relief when he realized it was nothing but a squirrel or a bird, and a nauseating dread when he realized that his Pa would never treat a horse that roughly, so it couldn't be nobody but a raider. He felt himself get more and more nervous by the minute, yet made no sign of moving from his spot on the window sill.

On one hand, he wanted to run out there and do something, and on the other he was aware that he _couldn’t_ do anything. He sighed, and his breath fogged the window and blurred his vision, before slowly fading again, at the exact same time as a dark figure rushed out of the woods and straight for the Yoo residence. It paused at the porch, examining his Mama’s freshly planted garden, and then its peering eyes turned towards Youngjae’s window, and then to Youngjae himself. Frozen in fear, it didn't occur to him to pull the curtains and run for a weapon until the raider was climbing up the side of his house. He yanked the blinds shut and dropped to his hands and knees by his bed, eyes desperately attempting to find the rifle in the pure dark of his room.

A soft thumping on his window sent his nerves haywire. He glanced behind him, vaguely noting how the raider’s shadow loomed ominously over him in the dead of the night.

“Youngjae…” A dizzying wave of nausea crashed into him. “Youngjae...it’s me.” The voice sounded rough and irritated.

“Who are you?” he whisper-yelled, somehow still remembering to consider his mother despite his nerves.

The voice seemed hesitant, before replying, “Yongguk. Do you not remember me?”

Youngjae took a tiny step forward, and then stopped again. “How do I know if it’s really you and not just somebody pretending to be you?”

‘Yongguk’ grumbled something fierce, and then audibly took a deep breath. “I know that Daehyun talks about you so much that I’ve memorized how your sandwiches taste like. You add two slices of meat, and you go easy on the mayonnaise and like to peel off the crust of your sandwiches and eat them separately for God knows why, andー”

Youngjae whipped the curtains back open, staring into the grim face of the oldest Jung brother.

“What the hell do you want?” he asked, his manners temporarily depleted in result of recent events.

Even so, the only reaction he got from Yongguk was a muffled scoff. “Is it so rude to come and check on someone? Remind me next time something like this happens to just leave you to lick your own wounds.”

“Who said I was wounded?”

Yongguk tsked. “It doesn't matter. Are you going to just let me freeze to death?”

Youngjae eased the window sill up, careful not to drop it even after being hit by a gust of strong fall wind.

There was a long silence while Yongguk observed the bedroom and Youngjae shifted from foot to foot. Eventually Yongguk's eyes made their way back to the boy, this time having lost their seriousness and looking plain bored. “You're safe.” he stated plainly. “My job is done. Have a good night, Youngjae.” He turned to go back out the window, only being stopped by the high pitched ‘WHAT?’ that screeched its way from Youngjae’s mouth. “I thought you’d appreciate someone to come and check on you. If it makes you feel more at peace, me and brothers are doing well. Himchan still seems to dislike you, I don’t really mind, the others don’t care, and Daehyun is the same as he always been.”

Youngjae started to argue, before sighing and letting the older continue.

This time Youngjae followed behind him, watching him skillfully climb down the side of the house and then trude his way through the snow, leaving deep footprints behind him.

 

⁑

 

  
When he woke the next morning, the first thing Youngjae did was rush to the windowsill. The snow had melted away under the early Fall heat, and there were no footsteps to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't like this chapter but i don't want to hold off posting any longer so~


	5. Chapter Four

**18**

  
  


_“But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?_  
_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._  
_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_  
_Who is already sick and pale with grief,_  
_That thou her maid art far more fair than she:_  
_Be not her maid, since she is envious;_  
_Her vestal livery is but sick and green_ _  
_ And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.”

 

The sun rose slowly over the trees, its beams rising steadily higher. The winter winds whistled a serene song, and ruddied the cheeks of its companions.

 

_“It is my lady, O, it is my love!_

_O, that she knew she were!_  
_She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?_  
_Her eye discourses; I will answer it._  
_I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:_  
_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,_  
_Having some business, do entreat her eyes_ _  
_ To twinkle in their spheres till they return.”

 

The rushing water of the freshly thawed stream accompanied it, bringing a crisp smell to the air. In front of the stream lay a folded blanket, and on that sat three sandwiches and a variety of fruits. A muffled snicker broke the morning’s symphony, before being quickly silenced.

 

_“What if her eyes were there, they in her head?_

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,_

_As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven_

_Would through the airy region stream so bright_

_That birds would sing and think it were not night._

_See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!_

_O, that I were a glove upon that hand,_

_That I might touch that cheek!”_

 

“Why does he talk like that?”

Youngjae sighed, dog-earing the book and then closing it. “It’s Shakespeare. He’s known for waxing poetic.” He gently tossed the book onto the blanket, trading it instead for his flask of tea, which had long lost its heat to the cold.

The sun had risen over the horizon only an hour ago, yet it was already making half-way toward the middle of the sky. Days like this would you usually go by slowly, and the sun would stroll it’s way through the sky, appreciating every creature of the earth wholeheartedly until nightfall.

Today, it rushed its way past without a second thought, despite all attempts to make it last as long as possible.

In the short time of some five months, Yongguk had became something like an older brother to Youngjae. Though he never went into detail, he always kept him updated with the bandits and the other Jung brothers, and making a point to talk about Daehyun the very most, even if he never admitted it.

They’d only met a handful of times, and each time was no more than fifteen minutes, yet already Youngjae knew more about Yongguk then he did about Daehyun. It was an odd situation, and he felt as if he was doing something out of order.

He only had a few months before graduation, and it was now mandatory that he went to college( “It’s too dangerous out here nowadays. You don’t need to get yourself caught up in a mess like this.” his mom had reprimanded as if he were a child). It was starting to creep up on him, the fact that this would no doubt be the last time Daehyun and he would meet for who knew how long. He’d be going to a school a long way out of town. No matter how rich the Yoo’s were, it didn’t stop it from being nearly impossible to afford the long trips back and forth. At the very most, he’d be able to visit home once a year.

“I wonder what Shakespeare saw to make him write all of this.” Daehyun’s voice broke him out of his trance. The elder was staring into the sunlight, seemingly lost in his thoughts as well. “He had to be very passionate about everything he wrote to make something so trivial sound like a masterpiece.”

“Do you think our relationship is trivial?” The question slipped from Youngjae’s mouth before he even knew what he was saying, and he was quick to backtrack with a stuttered, “O-Our friendship, I mean..”

Youngjae didn’t think he’d ever seen Daehyun blush before, or at least never seen him shocked to the point of silence. The boy was always running his mouth, no matter what. The absence of words was unnerving.

Daehyun licked his lips, looking down sheepishly. “Nothing about you is trivial to me. Especially not our…” ーhis mouth twisted around the wordー “ _relationship_.”

Youngjae nodded silently, twiddling with his fingers. As if taking pity on them, the snow from the tree above them started to melt, falling in droplets onto the makeshift picnic. The conversation quickly changed to relocating as they began to make their way through the woods.

“That tree has leaves even in the middle of the winter.” Youngjae mused aloud, his eyes catching the giant tree and the frozen spring hidden behind it. Daehyun knew exactly which tree he was talking about if the smirk on his face was anything to go by.

“I’ve been asking that same question all my life.” The country boy’s voice was colored with amusement. “I’ve realized now that some things happen, and you have to just go with it.”

“Where there’s a will, there’s a way, I guess.” Youngjae recited.

Without having to voice it the both began their way towards the tree, before carefully starting to unpack their things again. “Is there any fish in that spring?” Youngjae asked while unfolding the blankets. There was enough layers between him and the blankets and the snow that the cold was barely noticeable.

“Not any fish that you can eat.” Daehyun said, voice still as amused as ever.

“What exactly does that mean?” Youngjae scoffed when the other only gave a vague shrug. “If there’s something poisonous in the water, don’t you think you should tell me?” Again, the only answer was a vague smile. Giving up on trying to get an answer, he settled instead for dropping to the ground, grabbing a handful of snow, and lugging it directly at Daehyun’s chest. Daehyun stumbled backwards, shocked before realized what he’d been hit by. His eyes narrowed, and he stared at Youngjae’s taunting face. Without waiting for more moment, he too fell on his knees, quickly balling up handfuls of snow and throwing them.

It went on like this for a few minutes before suddenly Daehyun stopped as he noticed Youngjae had stopped throwing and was now staring at him in horror, a shaky finger pointing at his face.

“What’s wrong?” Daehyun asked nervously, shaking the snow out of his hair and feeling his face. This action seemed to make Youngjae even more horrified.

“Y-Your face. The rock-your eye- _how are you not bleeding_?”

“What are you talking about, Youngjae-”

“The rock! I thought it was snow but it was a rock, and it hit you in the eye, and you just shook it off like it was _nothing_!” The younger boy’s voice had risen so high it bordered on being a screech.

Daehyun reached up to touch his eye socket, feeling the snow melt underneath his touch, and then pulled it away again.

No blood, just like Youngjae said.

He let his eyes fall closed, a feeling of dread slowly starting to come over him.

“I have to go.” he whispered, swallowing against the lump in his throat.

“You can't just leave without telling me!”

Daehyun sighed, turning to walk away, not even caring that he was leaving his things behind. “I have to go.” he repeated, this time more sure of himself. “I shouldn't’ve been so reckless.” He glanced behind him, seeing the younger’s trembling frame. “Just go home. You wouldn't understand.”

He turned back around and continued walking without turning around again.

Youngjae stared after him until he was only a dot, and then kneeling in the snow for a while afterwards.

Eventually he started folding the blankets, and then putting away whatever trinkets that were still left out. His fingers lingered on the things the other had left behind.

His mind was still reeling.

How was he able to get hit directly in the face with a stone, and not have a single scratch on him? Why did he run away? How was he being reckless?

What was Daehyun hiding from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FEEL SO BAD FOR NOT UPLOADING i'm so sorry, just lots of tests and procrastination got in the way ;__; i hope this chapter doesn't feel too rushed or short
> 
> as always sorry for any spelling grammar/errors~


	6. Chapter 5

**19**

 

Daehyun’s nose stung from the harsh cold. His eyes were burning and his hands had long since gone numb. The blizzard had been random and unexpected, but he refused to let it get in his way. It wasn’t like it affected him anyway.

In the back of his mind, he could already hear Himchan’s voice reprimanding him for making such an impulsive decision, listing off all the ways he had just put him as well as everyone else in danger. It didn’t matter. He had to tell Youngjae the truth, even if it ruined everything. Just pretending the other didn’t exist wasn’t working anymore.

He wondered what he looked like right then, with his face most likely flushed an angry red, snowflakes forming on his eyelashes and brows; he must've looked absolutely insane.

_ At least I look how I feel, _ he thought, slowing down as the massive outline of the Yoo residence came into vision. He glanced back at the vast spread of woods that he'd spent decades living in. If Youngjae reacted badly, they would have to relocate, and have to find a way to prevent others from getting to the stream. His brothers would never forgive him, and he honestly wouldn’t blame them. Even in the greatest outcome of his decision, they were still going to be furious with him. There was no turning back, though. He clenched and unclenched his fingers nervously.  _ Whatever happens, happens. _

 

⁑

 

The knock on the door startled Youngjae out of his stupor. He was supposed to be gone weeks ago, only that there had been a blizzard, and there was no chance of his going anywhere for at least another week. Whoever was at the door had to have been absolutely out of their minds.

He turned his attention back to the window, half his thoughts in the sky and half in the conversation at the door. He could somewhat hear his mother’s concerned questioning, but most of what was being said was blocked out by the traveller’s heavy breathing. Eventually, he heard two sets of footsteps coming his way. He resisted the urge to sigh. He honestly didn’t want to be bothered, and even considered escaping up the stairs, but decided the lecture he would get for avoiding guests again wasn’t really worth it.

He turned around to greet the stranger, and the sentence got stuck in his throat. He swore his heart came to a complete stop. His eyes didn't know what to focus on. Daehyun's face was flushed red, and his tanned skin looked almost pale in comparison. His teeth were chattering silently, and his whole frame seemed to shiver. Without even thinking, Youngjae blurted, “Would you like some tea?”

Daehyun stared at him nervously, but nodded anyway. For the next few minutes, there was long, awkward silence broken only by the sounds of shuffling feet and water boiling.

Youngjae turned on his heel, still staring down at his feet.

“How have you been?” he managed through all of the millions of other questions he wanted to ask.

Daehyun twiddled his fingers. “Fine, I guess.” The silence continued on, coming over the room like the chill of a ghost.

Youngjae audibly breathed out in relieve when the tea kettle started to whistle, and he turned all of his attention to pouring them both cups of tea.

“You’re not mad at me?” The words rushed out of the older boy's mouth as he grabbed at his mug, resisting the urge to hold it to his face for heat.

“For which part?” Youngjae bit out despite himself. “You running away and disappearing? Or you miraculously not being extremely hurt or injured after being directly in the face with a stone? Or the current event, where you’ve just now walked through an entire forest during a snowstorm?”

Daehyun shrunk into himself a bit, holding off answering by having a long sip of tea and ignoring the scalding sensation on his tongue.

“I’d advise you to save some of that for the next time you want to avoid my questions.”

Youngjae wasn’t entirely sure where this anger was stemming from, but it seemed to be flowing out of him all at once. He sat back down at the table, nursing his own mug out of nervous adrenaline.

Daehyun waited until Youngjae had the mug to his mouth before he began to speak.

“Do you remember the spring where we first met? By the really big tree?” He paused, squeezing his eyes real tight and begging Himchan for forgiveness in his head. “There’s something... _ in _ the water. Yongguk was the one who found out. We’d been exploring the forest the first time, and it was just there, being towered by this unnatural tree. Yongguk told Jongup and Junhong to lie down while he, Himchan, and I would unpack lunch. We just washed everything off in the spring without really thinking about it. We ate and everything was normal.

“But the moment we woke up, everything had changed. Jongup’s eyesight was horrible before. He could barely see past his nose and all of a sudden it was crystal clear. Himchan had a wrist injury and it suddenly was nonexistent. It seemed like every injury had completely disappeared. It was unreal. I tried to..injure myself..” Daehyun’s breath shuttered. “I tried to cut myself with a rock and nothing happened. I barely felt a pinch. I haven't aged since.”

Youngjae scoffed. “What are you trying to say? That you’re immortal or something?” Daehyun didn’t speak. “You’re kidding right? You’re play some kind of weird prank, right? I hope you know it’s not funny-”

‘I’m not joking, Youngjae.” Daehyun lifted his head, just slightly. “I don’t want to lie to you anymore, okay? Even if you never want to speak to me again, I had to tell the truth to  _ somebody _ . Just once.”

“But why me?”

“Because I trust you! And you’ve been so nice to me for so long when you could have been told on me. Instead you decided to befriend me, and be so generous for reasons I could never understand. I’m not supposed to tell anybody, ever. I don’t even want to think about what will happen to me when I go back home. All I know is that I trust you and whatever decision you make enough to you all this.”

Again, silence settled in the room, hot and tense in contrast to the otherwise chill winter setting. Youngjae didn’t know what to do, especially with himself. He couldn’t even make out how he felt, just that it was getting overwhelmingly stronger. It felt like at any moment he would just burst.

“Take me to the spring.” He blurted, his voice a thousand times more confident than he felt. Daehyun’s eyes widened, obviously not expecting the conversation to take this route(and honestly, neither did Youngjae).

“It’s snowing buckets outside, the spring is probably well frozen at this point, why would you want to go there now?”

“I want to see it again for myself. Just once.” His voice had taken a desperate edge. “Please.”

Daehyun stared long and hard into the other’s manic eyes. He could already picture the amount of screaming and yelling he’d have to sit through if, or  _ when _ , his brothers found out.  _ They’ll never forgive me. They’ll definitely never trust me. They’ll most definitely try to relocate to somewhere far away from here. _

“On the first day of summer, I’ll take you thereーno earlier, no later. Don’t try to go on your own either. Just trust me this one last time.”

“I’ll be home from college by then.” Youngjae muttered offhandedly, seeming to just be coming back from his moment of hysteria.

“I know that.”

“If I don’t see youー”

“But you will.”  There was no room left for arguments.

Youngjae heaved shakily, before finally allowing himself to sink into the chair in front of him. He looked down at his hands, only just picking up on how clammy they’d become. He laughed humorlessly, burying his face into his palms.

“I missed you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i'm the worst at updating feel free to throw rocks at me i don't even have an excuse besides major procrastination
> 
> apologies for any grammar or spelling errors per usual


End file.
